Ten miedo de mi
by Viridiana
Summary: Esa mujer debería huir de él, temerle a su mundo...


**Hola!**

**Desde cuando tenía esta historia... y dudaba en subirla... pero es que...**

**AMO ESTA PAREJA!**

**Espero les guste!**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Odiaba ese olor a antiséptico. Odiaba el color blanco. Odiaba esas batas que poco cubrían. Y sobre todo, odiaba los hospitales.

-Deja de moverte. –Bianchi bajó su revista. -Para tener 24 años, eres todavía un niño.

-Cállate. –Le torció la boca y un quejido salió de sus labios. –Mierda. –Respiró hondo antes de hablar. -Pero ese cabrón recibió su merecido.

-Hayato… ¿ya hablaste con ella?

Rodó los ojos y evito mirarla. -¿Para que?

-¿No crees que le gustaría verte?

-Deja de meterte en mi vida y ella no es nadie para mí.

-¿No? ¡Ahhh claro! –Una mirada de enojo y decepción cruzó por ella. –Solo te la jodes cada vez que quieres. ¿Cuántos años llevan? ¿6, 8?

-Quiero estar solo. -La mano derecha del Decimo Vongola , dio por terminada la conversación con su tono.

-No sé que hago aquí. –Se levantó y le aventó la revista a la cama. –Me voy.

-Haz lo que quieras.

El tronido de la puerta seguramente llamaría la atención. ¡Que se jodieran! ¡_Ella_, la metiche de su hermana, el pendejo que lo había herido… Y EL MUNDO EN GENERAL!

Una misión de rutina, para erradicar un grupo extorsionador, se le fue de las manos. Cayó en una trampa de novatos. Y todo por esa estúpida mujer.

Miura Haru, el mayor de sus problemas.

El comienzo de su relación fue un error. Tenía muy poco tiempo que Tsunayoshi había anunciado su noviazgo con Kyoko. Sabía que la mujer estaría deprimida; llevaba años enamorada de su jefe.

Pero cuando la vió sonreír con sinceridad a la pareja, algo se movió dentro de él. ¿Cuándo se puso tan bella? ¿Sus mejillas siempre tenían ese tono durazno? ¿Su olor a frutas siempre fue tan marcado?

Pero el punto final, fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió. Si, suena horrendamente cursi, pero esa sonrisa fue su perdición. Porque desde el principio la sintió exclusivamente suya.

Haciendo caso a sus instintos, la llevó hasta un rincón oscuro. Y conoció todos los rincones de su boca.

No le dijo nada, y disfruto ver sus sonrojadas mejillas. Cada vez que podía la acorralaba y besaba hasta que ninguno de los dos recordara en donde estaban.

El siguiente paso fue, que días se quedaba en casa de ella y días se quedaban en su departamento. Fuera de la Mansión mantenían sus tórridos encuentros.

¿Por qué?

Ninguno preguntó.

Lo lógico al pasar el tiempo, es que los descubrirían. Y así fue.

Yamamoto y Ryohei los encontraron en una situación, que le valió semanas enteras de burlas.

Después de pasado el bochorno, ya no tenían que esconderse, así que Haru trasladó sus cosas a casa de él.

Por acuerdo de seguridad, siempre que Gokudera estuviera fuera, Haru se quedaba en la Mansión Vongola –en su recamara- rodeada de la Familia. Y los días normales, se iban a su departamento.

Hasta antes de esa última misión, el creyó que todo estaba bien. Pero la mañana antes de salir… se desató el caos.

FLASH BACK.

-Serán solo un par de días. –Metió ropa a su pequeña mochila de viaje. –Kyoko –san estará ahí.

-…

-Esta vez, que no se te olvide nada, o alguien de la Casa Grande tendrá que acompañarte, y ya sabes que no me gusta que husmeen cerca de aquí. –Iba a seguir recitando, cuando notó que su mujer no estaba haciendo la maleta, solo se mordía los labios. -¿Qué carajos piensas, tonta?

-Haru no es tonta… aunque… llevo un tiempo dudándolo. –Lo dijo en tono bajo, algo inusual. Siempre irradiaba energía, casi siempre gritaba.

-¿Qué divagas?

Se asustó en el momento que la vió cuadrar los hombros y esa mirada de resolución se clavó en él.

-¿Para donde vamos, Hayato?

Tardó un segundo en comprenderlo. –No tengo tiempo de ponernos a discutir eso.

-¿Siempre seremos así? ¿Sin ningún compromiso? No conozco a tu padre, ni a tu madrastra. –Las féminas manos se hicieron un puño. –Solo accediste una vez a convivir con mis padres.

-No me gustan esas cosas. –Hizo acopio de su paciencia. ¿Qué mosco le había picado? –Tu siempre lo supiste.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? –Una mano fría tocó la suya. -¿Casarnos? ¿Un compromiso?

-Ya eres mi mujer y es lo único que vale. –Se deshizo del tacto. –Me voy.

-¡Espera! –Lo jaló y sus ojos chocolates, parecían querer decirle algo. –Solo dime, ¿en algún momento quieres formar una familia conmigo?

¡Claro! Ya estaba en la edad de los hijos…

-No quiero tener ningún niño escandaloso. –Abrió los brazos y señaló la recámara. –Amo esto, mi casa limpia, sin ruidos, sin lloriqueos. ¿Para que quieres una cosa pegajosa?

Haru se alejó. –Los niños no son así.

-¿En serio quieres un hijo? –Apretó la quijada y la cazó como un depredador. -¿Quieres traer un niño a nuestra complicada vida? ¡Mierda, mujer! Si todavía te quedas con el alma en vilo cuando salgo a una misión.

-Pero sería una parte tuya y mía, algo de nosotros en este mundo. –La mano fría acarició su mejilla. –Eres tan guapo, que nuestro bebé parecería un muñequito. –Lo miró con anhelo, deseando que le diera la razón.

-¡No! –Aventó su mano. –No quiero un hijo, ¿entiendes? Un hijo es una debilidad, el eslabón más vulnerable. –Su aliento se fundía con el de ella, que dentro de poco empezaría a llorar.

-Pero yo si quiero tenerlo.

Soltó un puñetazo a la pared. –No conmigo. –Jaloneó su mochila y salió de su habitación.

-Hayato, por favor. –Lo abrazó. –No me digas eso, porque no quiero tener que alejarme de ti… te amo.

-Es mi última palabra. –Se quitó "su cárcel" y abrió la puerta. –Si te vas, llévate todo contigo antes de que regrese.

Cerró la puerta, antes de verla derrumbarse y sollozar con dolor.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esas malditas lágrimas fueron la razón para estar distraído y haber recibido dos disparos, que lo tenían desde hace tres semanas en cama.

Llevaba un mes sin ella.

Con tantas horas postrado en la cama. Razonó que desde su cumpleaños –semanas antes de su separación- la había notado rara, mas pálida… como enferma.

-Estas despierto, esperaba que no.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo mis deberes?

-Ma, ma, tranquilízate. –Yamamoto se sentó a su lado.

Gokudera lo conocía bien… -Suéltalo.

-¿Qué? –Intentó parecer sorprendido el espadachín, pero no lo logró. –Ya, bueno… ¿Bianchi-san habló contigo?

-Nada importante. –Le enseñó la revista. –Se la pasó leyendo.

-Ya veo. –Se rascó la cabeza. –Quiero que sepas que nadie planeaba decírtelo, y aunque _ella_ no nos lo prohibió; ninguno de nosotros nos sentíamos en derecho de informártelo.

-Le das muchas vueltas, Yamamoto. –Se preparó para algo grande.

-Quiero aclararte que te lo digo, porque me preocupa su situación.

-¡Maldición, estúpido fanático del beisbol, ya dímelo! –Miles de opciones le pasaron por la cabeza. Un secuestro, una enfermedad, algo relacionado a sus padres…

-Haru-chan está embarazada, y ha tenido que ser hospitalizada.

Parpadeó, y ese instante fue una revelación. ¡Por eso su reacción antes de su partida!

-Mierda.

-Si, exacto, mierda. –Lo reprendió. -¿Qué planeabas al decirle que no querías hijos?

-¿Tu los tendrías? –Le preguntó con ironía.

-Si Chrome pudiera, si.

Hayato se golpeó mentalmente. Esos dos se habían hecho novios, pero uno de los órganos que la joven no tenía, era su matriz. Así que ellos no podrían tener hijos. Aunque gracias a la tecnología Vongola, le habían sido implantados algunos artificiales, nada podría hacer que pudiera tener hijos.

-Yo…

-Déjalo, nosotros podemos vivir con eso. –Sonrió con resignación. -Es por eso que no entiendo tu situación.

-Tsk, sabes de mi familia, ¿no?

-Esa no es una excusa, no sabía que eras un cobarde, Gokudera. –Se paró de la silla. –Sé que tu familia no fue lo que esperabas, pero debido a eso… ¿no sería lógico que desearas poder darle a un hijo tuyo, todo de lo que careciste?

No pudo responder a eso.

-Padece de hipertensión, los médicos de la Familia están al tanto de ella. Le darán de alta mañana… -Abrió la puerta. –Está dos pisos abajo.

-¿Qué sabe de mi?

-Por eso se puso mal, a Lambo se le escapó lo de tus heridas.

-Maldita vaca estúpida y chismosa.

-Es tu decisión.

Y cerró dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

_Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido_  
_procura tener a la mano un amigo que cuide tu frente y tu voz_  
_Y que cuide de ti, y para ti tus vestidos_  
_y a tus pensamientos mantenlos atentos y a mano tu amigo_

Rechazó la silla de ruedas, pero no la ayuda para llegar al Área de Gineco Obstetricia.

En la puerta decía Miura, y se quedó tranquilo al reconocer algunos de sus subordinados parados en la puerta.

-Gokudera-san. –Hicieron una reverencia. –Nos alegra verlo.

-Gracias… ¿esta despierta?

-Hace unos momentos salió de aquí Kyoko-san. –La esposa del Decimo era su mejor amiga. –Así que no creo.

-Bien, no la descuiden ni un instante, ¿oyeron?

-Si, señor.

_La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación_  
_es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre_  
_como andar siguiéndote con la cabeza en la imaginación_

Escondió unos minutos su presencia para poder observarla.

Se veía fastidiada y preocupada. Su mano estaba acariciando su vientre, apenas visible con la ropa de cama.

Y la otra mano, jugaba con un anillo suyo. No era de compromiso ni nada. Solo que una vez se había roto y Haru lo mando a hacer de su tamaño. Era como los tallos de una rosa, lleno de espinas…

Una nueva punzada de remordimiento lo atacó.

Esa mujer tan estúpida, odiosa, infantil… iba a ser la madre de un hijo o hija suyo.

Ya no le desagrada tanto la idea.

_Porque sabes, y si no lo sabes, no importa,_  
_yo sé lo que siento, yo sé lo que cortan después unos labios_  
_esos labios rojos y afilados_  
_y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cuando estas contenta_  
_Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti._

-¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera-san?

Se acercó despacio y reprimió un quejido de dolor cuando se sentó en la cama.

-¿Gokudera-san? Soy Hayato, mujer estúpida.

-Haru no es estúpida, Gokudera-san. Usted y yo, no somos nada. –Notó como su cuello estaba tenso. –Al otro día que se fue, me mudé de regreso a mi departamento.

-¿Todavía lo conservabas? ¿Qué no te dije que lo pusieras en venta? –Una venita en la sien, comenzaba a latirle.

-Haru nunca estuvo segura de cuanto duraría, así que lo rentó todo este tiempo. –La castaña bajó la voz. –Al final, Gokudera-san, nunca dijo que amara a Haru.

¡Punto a su favor! Cierto, el no creía en esas cursilerías de jurarse amor eterno. Creía en vivir el momento.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Le bajó la colcha, para poder ver, mejor su vientre.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Haru ya estaba embarazada en tu cumpleaños, quería decírtelo, pero… -Se mordió el labio. –Tenía miedo.

-¿Cuánto tienes, mujer?

-Voy a entrar en el cuarto mes.

Así que había convivido con una embarazada, y él ni enterado.

-¡Mierda, mujer!

_Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto_  
_se tenga cerrada, porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche_  
_y te mire y recorra la piel con mi aliento_  
_y hasta te acaricie y te deje dormir_  
_y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir_  
_y respires de mí..._

-No grites. –Cubrió con sus manos su vientre. -Este bebé crecerá lejos de los Vongola, de la violencia, de todos ustedes.

La boca se le secó. -¿Qué?

-Haru pensó…

-¡Carajo, Haru! No hables en tercera persona, sabes que me enerva los nervios.

-Yo pensé en lo que me dijiste… y tienes razón. No puedo traer un niño a la mafia. Por eso... –Se mojó los labios. –Me regreso a Japón, de ahí Tsuna-san me ayudará a cubrir mi rastro. No te preocupes, nadie sabrá de nosotros.

El oji verde se pasó la mano por la cara y deseó poder fumar. Sus palabras se volvían en su contra.

-¿Te vas a llevar a mi hijo?

-Es mío, Gokudera-san. –Se lo dijo con ternura, sin reclamos. –Lo dijiste bien, una familia es un punto débil. Pero yo, podré sacar este bebé adelante. Si nos mantenemos lejos, no nos podrán vincular a los Vongola. Gianini-san me creará una identidad nueva. –Una sonrisa de tristeza se formó en su cara. –Dejaré de ser Haru Miura.

-¿Tendrás el bebé aquí?

-Depende de lo que diga el medico si puedo viajar, nacerá en Japón… si no, nacerá aquí en Italia.

Hayato se descubrió hablando tan tranquilos acerca de su futuro que se enojó.

-¡No te irás! Es mi hijo, también. Y tú, mi mujer.

_O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos_  
_y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso_  
_ten miedo de mayo_  
_y ten miedo de mí_

-No lo quieres. –Negó con la cabeza la muchacha.

-¿Tu que sabes de mi?

-Tienes razón Gokudera-san, pasé tantos años a tu lado… y no te conozco. Sigues siendo aquel joven recién llegado de Italia. –Un nudo en la garganta la obligó a hacer una pausa. –No me lo hagas más difícil. Siempre te amaré. Pero no quiero que mi hijo sea blanco de algún ataque. Quiero que crezca, que estudie, conozca el mundo sin temores.

-Y puede hacerlo, si se quedan a mi lado. –Le apretó la mano. –No creo en las Familias de sangre.

-Pero si, en las de juramento. –Haru sabía su historia. –Tsuna y los guardianes, son tus hermanos. Aunque quieras volarlos, cuando te hacen enojar.

-No prometo que todo será fácil, ni que sabré que hacer. –Torció la boca. –No tuve el mejor ejemplo de padre. Pero… quiero serlo para este bebé.

-¿Seguro? –Las lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro. –No puedes cambiar de opinión mañana. Si acepto, no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Me ves seguro? –Temblaba, y Haru sonrió. –Mujer, no hay nadie mas para mi.

Miura lo besó, muy despacio. Recordando como eran sus labios. –Te amo, Hayato.

-Solo una vez, ¿entendiste? –No abrió los ojos, pero puedo sentir que le sonreía. –Te amo, Haru Miura.

_Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte_  
_me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque las ropas_  
_y te bese los pies_  
_y te llame mi diosa_  
_y no pueda mirarte de frente_  
_y te diga llorando después:_  
_por favor tenme miedo_  
_tiembla mucho de miedo mujer_  
_porque no puede ser..._

No, no podía prometer que siempre estarían juntos. Que envejecerían. Que los nietos se regodearían con sus historias.

La mafia era peligrosa. Y muchas veces; después de que naciera su hijo Luciano Gokudera, deseó llevarlos lejos de su presencia. Para que jamás se vieran envueltos en alguna trifulca, pero Haru –también Gokudera, después de casarse- sin decir nada, negaba con la cabeza… lo besaba y le daba al niño.

Era inteligente su esposa, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Luc, como de cariño le llamaban al niño. Era una copia en calca, suya. Pero sonreía de manera constante, aunque solo tuviera meses de vida.

Bianchi se divertía diciéndole que, cuando lo llevaron a casa el también era un niño risueño… y no el amargadito que ahora era.

Suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Y eso? -Haru dejó entre abierta la puerta del cuarto del pequeño, lo rodeó de la cintura y caminaron al suyo.

-Nada, es que… todo cambió.

-Lo sé, a mi, también me da miedo. –Pegó su mejilla a la de su esposo. –Luc, es nuestra vida. Tú lo eres para mí, yo no sé que haría sin ti. –Lo apretó contra ella. –Pero, ¿te imaginas si no hiciéramos nada por ese temor? ¿Dónde estaríamos?

-…

-Venga, deja de darle vueltas. –Lo arrastró a la cama y se recostó junto a él. –Vivamos el momento, ¿ok?

-Grazie, sei una grande donna. E una madre favolosa.

-E tu, tu sei l'amore della mia vita.

Se besaron y ya el destino diría que pasaría con ellos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Sii, me gusta...**

**La canción es: Ten miedo de mi de Fernando Delgadillo**

**Me dejan reviews?**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
